neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Trey's Third Encounter
Trey's Third Encounter '''is the third and final encounter from Trey Stevens. It is available one in-game day after the completion of Trey's previous encounter. Script ''Neil walks up to Trey, who is practicing ninja kicks in front of the meatball factory. Neil calls over to Trey, getting his attention' as he stops practicing kicks'' 'Neil: '''Hey, Trey. '''Trey: '''Neil! My amigo, how goes it!? ''Neil and Trey fist-bump as they talk '''Neil: '''It's going good...how did your search for the aliens go? '''Trey: '''Oh, didn't find any aliens. '''Neil: '''Ah...bummer- '''Trey: '''But...but, I did find a clue. '''Neil: '''A clue? '''Trey: '''Yeah. Turns out they're plotting some bigass fucking invasion over in that there factory. '''Neil: '''The meatball factory? '''Trey: '''Yeah, the one that closed, like, five years ago. '''Neil: '''Alright, I'm going with you- '''Trey: '''What-why? '''Neil: '''Because, that place is full of junkies who'll rob you blind, or worse- '''Trey: ''*Laughs* Neil, the aliens obviously killed the junkies when they took the factory over to use as a stronghold- '''Neil: '''Listen, I'm going with you or else- '''Trey: '''Or else what, old man? '''Neil: '''I'll...I'll ruin your plan- '''Trey: '''You wouldn't dare. '''Neil: '''Watch me. ''Neil faces ''the factory, cups his hands around his mouth like a megaphone, and yells at it. Trey tries to get Neil to stop as Neil continues yelling'' 'Neil: '''Hey, Aliens! Me and my buddy Trey here are gonna bust in and- ''Trey cups his hand over Neil's mouth, silenting him 'Trey: '''Shut up! You'll ruin everything! '''Neil: '''Then let me go with you- '''Trey: '''Alright, fine, what can you do? '''Neil: '''You forget I was in the service? '''Trey: '''Did the service train you on how to deal with aliens? '''Neil: '''I got to jump out of airplanes into warzones. Mother. Fucker. ''Trey thinks for a second before answering Neil 'Trey: '''Fine. But remember, you're the amateur. '''Neil: '''Fine by me. ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to follow Trey as he runs up to the factory's door. During the walk, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''What's the plan- '''Trey: '''Sh! Shut the fuck up! '''Neil: '''Alright. ''They arrive at the factory's door. Trey takes cover behind it as he addresses Neil 'Trey: '''Right, follow my lead. ''Trey slowly opens the door and enters the main part of the factory, calling out to whoever's inside 'Trey: '''Alright you grey-headed motherfuckers! Me and my buddy are here to kill you! ''Suddenly, a bunch of junkies rush up to Trey, knock him to the ground, and begin beating him up. ''The player is then instructed to kill the' attacking junkies. While the junkies are beating Trey up, Trey will yell out to Neil''' '''Trey: '''Hey-Hey! Holy fucking shit! Get the fuck off me, you fucking junkie cunts! Neil! Help me, Neil! ''The player kills the junkies. After killing the junkies, Trey runs out of the factory, yelling out to Neil 'Trey: '''Let's fucking get out of here, amigo! ''The player is instructed to meet Trey outside of the factory gates The player arrives outside the factory gates. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Trey is leaning up against the gates as Neil walks up to him 'Trey: '''Yo- '''Neil: '''Hey, you feeling okay? '''Trey: '''Yeah, I'm fine. '''Neil: '''You sure? They beat you up pretty good- '''Trey: '''Look, Neil, I'm fine...how about this, let's just take a break from hunting aliens and shit, just take it easy, right? '''Neil: '''Right- '''Trey: '''At least till these bruises heal. '''Neil: '''Right. Well...good luck, take it easy- '''Trey: '''Yeah, thanks- '''Neil: '''And I'll see you in the shop. Well...later. ''Neil and Trey walk their seperate ways Mission Passed